


dance with the flower girl

by mimocha



Category: When Marnie Was There (2014)
Genre: Art, Dancing, Digital Art, F/F, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimocha/pseuds/mimocha
Summary: "promise me you'll keep us a secret?""i promise."
Relationships: Marnie/Sasaki Anna
Kudos: 18
Collections: Thirty Days of Pride!





	dance with the flower girl

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month !!! this is my entry for the 3rd day of pride: ghibli. this artwork is based on the studio ghibli movie, "When Marnie Was There" (2014). i highly recommend it; it's quite the tear-jerker. 💛✨
> 
> -kamie🌠


End file.
